Pups meet Marsh
'(This story is created by Chasebuddy22. Also give credit to SmokythePolicepup for giving the title. Thank you) ' _____________________________________________________________________________________ Main Characters Marsh (debut) Original character of PAW patrol Crave Cotton (Mention) Secondary Characters Wally Captain Turbot ____________________________________________________________________________________ Story It was a nice spring afternoon. The PAW patrol were busy with deciding which game to play while Crave was busy planting some flowers for a very special event in the public forest. Rubble was with him as well just in case his shovel may come in handy. They currently took a break and were having some fresh kibbles. Rubble: This is a good lunch, isn't it Crave? *munching the kibbles* Crave: Yeah... except I'm still hungry. *stomach grumbles* Rubble: Then why don't we go to the lookout and grab some lunch. Crave: No.. We must finish this work before the event. There is no time for lunching or anything. Sorry tummy *Looking at his tummy being grumbled* Rubble: Then let's get back to work. Woof woof shovel. Meanwhile at other part of Adventure Bay, a little puppy was looking around. All he saw was very angry looking dogs and pups staring at him. He was in a separate glass cage which was safe. He had spent almost seven days in the pet store. He always wake up late at night after a scary nightmare of his parents dying. He wanted to go out of there and escape. Many people comes with their child to get themselves a puppy. No one chose this particular pup. He signed unhappily and rested his muzzle on his soft paws. Ryder was just passing near the pet store and with the corner of his eye, he saw a pup who was sad and scruffy. He entered to the store to buy the pup. Pup: Hmm.. another customer who is willing to buy another dog. *sees Ryder coming near him* Wait this boy is lost I think. Why would he come near me? *Whispered silently enough for only him to hear* Ryder: Hi pup. Would you want to come with me to my home? There is everything that you need. Food, shelter, friends. Pup: Really? But why did you chose me? No one ever came near me. *Standing up happily* Ryder: I think you're special. *Taking the pup out of his cage* So both of the pup and Ryder went to home after taking the necessary item such as leash and food bowl. The pup was really happy at the thought of this boy taking him home. When he saw the Lookout, he was completely amazed. He also saw bunch of pups playing. Pup: *Gulp* Maybe they are friendly pups. All of them came near Ryder and welcomed him. No one notice the pup until a gray mix breed walked over to him. Rocky: Hello there. *Looking at Ryder* Who is this pup? Ryder: I adopted him because he was so lonely and scared. We got an another pup. So let's start by introducing ourselves to him. Hi I'm Ryder. What's your name? Pup: I'm Marsh. *looking at them* Marshall: Wow... I'm Marshall, hello Marsh *trips by a chew toy* ow *landed with a thud on the ground* Marsh: Marshall? Wow so much similar to my name *Looking at the spotted pup* Rocky: Yeah.. Anyways I'm Rocky and this is Chase, Zuma and Skye. Zuma: Hello Mawsh. Marsh: Uh...... Hi there *not figuring out why he said Mawsh* Rocky: Oh yeah. Zuma here have a speech impediment. So he cannot pronounce his R very well. Zuma: Thanks Wocky. Marsh: So these are all the pups. That's cool. Chase: Uh no. There is a bulldog name Rubble, a Chusky named Crave, a pomsky named Cotton and a husky named Everest. She usually stay in Jake's Mountain. That is her owner. Marsh: Wow... I never saw so many pups unless it's a pet store. All of them laughs as Crave, Rubble, and Cotton came to the lookout. They were a bit surprise to see Marsh Marsh: Hi I'm Marsh. and you must be Crave, Rubble and Cotton, right? And also Ryder adopted me. Rubble: Marsh? Sounds like Marshall. Anyways welcome *Jumps* Ryder: So pups, why don't you show Marsh everything. But first let me get you all some banana treats Marshall: Yes! I love banana. Ryder: Here are them. *Tossing treats to every pup and notice Marsh is not having his treat* Why aren't you eating? Marsh: Eww.. I hate bananas. Take it away please. Marshall: Why do you hate them? Try pouring some honey on the treat Marsh: No.. I'm allergic to honey. Marshall: What?.. Okay then have some kibbles. They are the best. Crave: Ohh yeah.. I love kibbles. It is my favorite. *Panting with his tongue out* Marsh: Can I read the nutrient information on the packet? Rocky: Um.. Okay here is it. * Grabbing the packet with his mouth* Ryder: Wow.. I never saw a pup that interested in reading the nutrient fact. Marsh: Well.. I just love to get lots of information as much as I can get. I really love learning things Chase: Well then, let's go inside the lookout. We will show you everything Marsh. *Walking toward the building* As they got inside the lookout, Marsh was so surprised. He never ever saw such a nice looking place before. All he could do was mumbled a wow. Zuma: So do you like it in here? This place is good, wight dude? Marsh: Good? It's amazing and super cool. I really love it in here. Ryder: Glad you like it buddy.. So pups, go and introduce everything to Marsh. I have to work on my ATV. Rocky: You got it Ryder. Come on Marsh, let's go and play. They went to the TV room. Marsh saw something that quickly upset his happy mood. A dance pad and a screen. Marshall: Let's play pup pup boogie!! Zuma: You're on dude. You can never beat the master and I am one Marshall: No you're not. I'm a master since my name is Marshall after all.. Um... Marsh, Want to play as well? Marsh: No thanks.. I don't know.. All my life, I never love or be interested in a dance game. Skye: That's too bad. I never saw a dog that never loves to play pup pup boogie Rubble: Yeah.. It's a good game that every pup knows Marsh: I will be outside if you need me pups. *Smile to them* I love the feeling of fresh air and nice smooth grass touching my fur. Marshall: Can I come as well? I would love to talk to you and get to know you. *Smiling with his tongue out* So the two duo went outside and sat near a tree. They were talking a lot as well Marshall: So are you a stray? or do you have any families at all? *moving a rock back and forth using his paw* Marsh: I did have a family back at my young age. They were my guardians till now as well. They died in a terrorist attack and from a bomb blast. *Tears forming* Marshall: I'm really sorry to ask you that. But I'm pretty sure that they are so proud of you. So just believe in yourself and be a good pup. Maybe then Ryder will make you a member of the PAW patrol. *Patting his back* Marsh: Thanks for cheering me up dude. And by the way, what the PAW patrol thing you were just talking about. Marshall: It's what I do most of the time. And the PAW patrol? Well it is like a team of pups who work together and help and solve problems around Adventure Bay. You are just now talking to Marshall the firefighting pup from PAW patrol. Marsh: Wow!! You must be the coolest pup ever. *Staring at the spotted pup with curious* Marshall: Let me tell you about all the pups Marsh. You will like them. First I will start with Chase. He is the police pup.. He is the second in commander of the Paw patrol. He is really smart and mature. When it comes in to crimes, he might be a little angry or frustrated but he is a really good and lovable pup once you get to know him. Then I am next. I am the firefighting pup. I know how to fight fires but I am not that good at riding elevators. One by one, Marshall told all the details about the pups. With curious eyes and wagging tail, Marsh sat on the ground hearing every single word Marshall says. Meanwhile Ryder was fixing his ATV with Rocky as an assistant. Ryder: Screwdriver please Rocky *Reaching his hand toward Rocky* Rocky: Got it. *Bark* screwdriver. Here you go Ryder. Ryder: Thanks and... All done Rocky. Now lets get you some dinner. After that you must go to bed. Rocky: Sure Ryder. * Walking away* When Rocky went toward the other pups, Marshall was on his usual clumsy mode. He flew right at Rocky. Marshall: Woahh. Look out Rocky. *Land with a thud* Marshall: Sorry Rocky, hehe.. Rocky: I am okay.. You might wanna practice to do a lucky landing. Anyways, Ryder said it's time for dinner Rubble: Woo hoo! Favorite time of the day. Well next to lunch time *tummy grumbles* All the pups laughed at Rubble's tummy grumble sound. Every pup started to eat dinner when Ryder got a call on his pup pad. Ryder: Hello. Ryder here. Captain Turbot: Ryder, My walrus buddy's tail is stuck on the rocks. You need to help him. Ryder: We will be there right away. No job is too big, no pup is too small. Paw patrol to the lookout. Pups: Ryder needs us. Marshall: *Howls* Come on guys. uh.. Marsh you can come with us too Marsh: Awesome. Marshall went toward the elevator but before he went inside, he was tripped by a squeaky toy. Marshall: I am Okay. At the top of the elevator, every pup stood in a line. Marsh was next to Marshall with an open mouth in excitement and amazed. Ryder: We have a problem. Wally the walrus's tail is stuck between two rocks. I need Rubble to move the rock and unstuck Wally's tail. Rubble: Let's dig it. Ryder: Alright, Paw patrol is on the roll. *Going straight to the pole which lead him to his ATV* After a truck scene later, they all arrived there. Wally: *Barks* Ryder: Don't worry Wally. The Paw patrol is on it. Rubble, get your crane in to position. Rubble: On it. Woof Crane. *Moving the big rock away* All done Ryder. Ryder: Good work *Going toward Wally* are you okay Wally? Wally: *Bark bark bark* Captain Turbot: I think he got an injury. Ryder: I know the pup who can help. *Take his pup pad* Marshall, I need you here in a hurry Marshall: I'm fired up. Soon Marshall came to the beach. He also had Marsh on the truck as well. Marshall: How can I help Ryder? Ryder: I need you to exami...ne..... uhh.. Marshall, why are you in you fire suit. I actually need EMT marshall for this job. Marshall: Umm.. Ryder, My EMT pup pack is broken, remember?. You said you will fix it tomorrow. Ryder: Oh yeah.. How can we help poor Wally now? Marsh: Hmm.. *Thinking a lot* I have an idea. *Run toward Ryder* Ryder.. If you give me a chance to do something about the injury then I would be really happy. Ryder: What are you gonna do, Marsh? Marsh: If I can find some herbal plants then I could mix them and make medicine. *Wagging tail* But I don't see any plants so far. Marshall: Smart thinking Marsh. In olden times, this was the only way how to make an injury better. Yeah, there are some herbal plants in the jungle near Carlos home. Ryder: Time for reinforcement pups. *Takes the pup pad* Skye, I need you and your copter to get some herbal plants from the jungle. Rubble will meet you there. Skye: Yip Yip. This pup gotta fly. Soon both Skye and Rubble got some herbal plant from the jungle and got them near Marsh. Marsh began to mix the different type of plant. Once he found the correct one, he pour them in to a beaker . Ryder: Wow Marsh. I have never seen any one do that before. Where did you learn it? Marsh: I learn it from my mom who was a good vet. She taught me how to make medicine when you are out of bandage and stuffs. I hope this will work *Applying it in Wally's injury* He must not go in to the water. Cause the water can clean away the medicine. Ryder, grab a clean cloth and tie it around his tail. It is necessary cause bad germs might spread. Rocky: Ruff. I have the perfect thing to do the trick. Don't lose it, reuse it. *Open up the back of his truck and search for something* Great. Here is some clean clothes. So the team bandaged the cloth around Wally's tail. After thanking Ryder and the Paw patrol, Captain Turbot went to seal island with his flounder carrying Wally. The team went to the lookout to rest after that rescue. Marshall sat near Ryder and the other pups were finishing their half eaten dinner . Both Marshall and Ryder were talking about Marsh's amazing rescue. Marshall: What Marsh did was awesome. He made medicine and for such a young pup, he knows about being an EMT. Ryder.... Can Marsh become a member of the Paw patrol? *With pleading eyes* Ryder: Maybe he can... I mean he can be you trainee as well. EMT trainee. He might be a good vet pup as well. He can get training from Katie or you. Marshall: Yes! Thanks Ryder *Gently licking* Let's go tell him. So the duo went and told the other pups about the surprise. They were all excited. But Marsh was the most excited. Marsh: Really? I mean are you joking? *Wagging tail* Ryder: Really Marsh. You have the talent to become vet pup. Marsh: Yes.. *Jumps toward Ryder and licks his cheeks* Thanks Ryder.. Ryder: Thanks for the rescue you have done today. What a good pup. All of you. They all cheered and soon when to bed to have a good night rest. They were all waiting for tomorrow to play with the new member. The end Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Fanon Stories Category:Chasebuddy22's Stories